


Quiet (ReNora)

by Killowatts



Series: RWBY one shots at 3am [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (I’ll add more tags once I post more), (I’m gonna make more), And it’s of ReNora, F/M, First RWBY fic, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One shot story, alright enough dumb tags, also Hi discord friends who see this, and i regret nothing, haha - Freeform, posted it on here, typed it on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killowatts/pseuds/Killowatts
Summary: Ren never liked the quiet for this reason, it meant that Nora wasn’t around to fill the silence with her voice, her non sense, or anything for the matter. He just wanted to hear anything other than his loud heartbeat, the ringing in the background, and her sobbing...
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: RWBY one shots at 3am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Quiet (ReNora)

Ren slowly opened his eyes and groaned. “ugh, what hap-“  
his words were cut off from a sharp pain on his side, a wound from their recent attack. He looked down and saw a medium sized gash slashed right through his cloths, bleeding. 

He grabbed the end of his white pants and tore as harshly and quickly as possible, then using that piece to clean the wound and add pressure to it. He hissed at the contact but pushed his hand harder on his wound, looking around for his teammates. 

Ruby was with Jaune handling Qrow, both were roughed up almost as badly. He scanned the terrain quicker and soon his eyes finally caught a small glimpse of pink against a tree. Unmoving. “Nora.” Ren stood up and ran over towards Nora’s body on the ground, the wound on his side be damned. 

Yet, said wound caused him to collapse on the ground, as he got back up and started to hobble towards her instead. His hand clutching at his side even harder. In that moment, Lie Ren heard almost nothing as he hurried towards her, all he heard was his heavy breathing, and his loud heartbeat. 

He despised the quiet for this reason, because it meant Nora isn’t around to fill the silence with her sweet chirpy voice, or non sense about sloth noises, or anything for the matter. He didn’t want to listen to nothing anymore, he wanted to hear something other than his loud heartbeat, pounding harshly in his ears, a slight ringing in the background. 

He got closer to her, slowly but surly, he was almost there, he could almost reach her. “N ora-“ Ren’s body collapsed as his vision began to blur and his conscious began to fade in and out. He didn’t want to lose his self now, so he dragged himself towards her, closer, and closer, until he could grab her hand in his. “I’m s orry, N ora,,” Everything went dark.

Then there was a bright light ahead of him as his pain subsided slowly but surly. He could hear her voice, calling to him as he slowly let himself go..

“Ren! I swear if you don’t get up I’m going to,,,to!!” Her voice was stuck in her throat, her hiccups were harsh as she tried to hold in the tears, that were already falling quickly down her dirty, scuffed face. “Lie Ren, don’t you d a r e leave me like this! I don’t want to lose you like this, I don’t want to lose you at all!!” 

Nora’s voice got louder as her hands held onto his, she trembled. The tears falling down her face, created multiple dark spots on her bright pink skirt. Nora looked over at Jaune, his eyes closed in focus as his aura shown brightly, holding both hands over Ren’s wound. Behind them, Ruby was tending to Qrow’s wounds as well, a small noise grabbed her attention, she quickly turned towards the man on the ground and she gripped his hand tighter, “Ren,,”

Ren looked into the light, the brightness of it beckoning to him. As he walked closer to it, the soft fading light behind him dimmed and her voice got quieter, the soft hum of silence got louder as he faced the bright light in front of him. He looked between both as he fought with himself on where to go, to the light that will bring him peace and quiet, to see his parents again, 

or the soft fading light, with her voice crying out to him to come back. Go back to the loud cursed world with her, or leave to the peaceful quiet without her. He turned towards the bright light, and took a deep breath.

Ren never liked the quiet.


End file.
